Transformers: Alternatives
by NeoRanger
Summary: What if G2, BW, RiD and Armada were all G1 continuum? Read the adventures of our beloved G1 Transformers in their later incarnations with backround the Great War. Reviews are always appreciated.
1. From the Ashes pt1

I have just posted the first episode of the Transformers: Alternatives. You can read it below. But first, let's go through the usual stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. All names, characters, logos etc. are trademarks of Hasbro Inc. yada yada yada  
  
A few words about the fic: After the end of the G1 cartoon, there have been many other TF shows (eg. BW, BM, RiD and Armada-Animorphs don't count as Transformers, they don't even count as a show). Most of these cartoons, either sucked or they just couldn't reach the G1 cartoon level, although they had potentional. So, I decided to make a G1 continuum, with all our favourite characters, using other shows and toylines' footage. For example, you might see RiD Sideburn as a G1 character. Since there was no real G2 Cartoon (G1 episodes CGI slaughtering doesn't make a G2 cartoon), the story will start from Generation 2.  
  
IMPORTANT: The fanfic is based on the TV version and NOT the comic version. Also, I am aware of the Beast Machines finalle and I know that my fic doesn't apply to it, but that will be explained in another episode, so don't start on me.  
  
Don't forget to review it and pretty much let me know if you liked it.  
  
......................................................................................................... Millions of years in the past, on a planet hundreds of solar systems away from the Earth, a planet called Cybertron, there has been a war. A never- ending civil war between the two races that share the planet. Two races of metallic masters, huge robotic lifeforms beyond all imagination. They could covert themselves in vehicles, animals or other objects. They called themselves the Transformers®.  
  
Autobots versus Decepticons, Good against Evil, metal against metal, Titans clash with Earth's fate hanging in the balance.  
  
The new Golden Age of Cybertron has ended the war... for a while. Today, in the year 2506 the battle wages on in the Transformers: Alternatives!  
  
From the ashes... Part 1  
  
-Planet Cybertron, refuel station.  
  
Grapple is supervising Transformer workers packing the last boxes of Energon Cubes, as the night falls on Cybertron's sky. He notices a worker standing steel, refusing to work. He walks to him.  
  
"What's the matter?", Grapple asks.  
  
"You know very well what's the matter, Grapple!", the worker with the sling voice answers. "I'm sick of working for you and for any other Autobot!"  
  
"You're not working for us. You're working for Cybertron.", Grapple says.  
  
"The Hell with Cybertron! I'm a warrior, not a worker!", the transformer says. Grapple goes closer to him, threateningly.  
  
"Get the packages to the warehouse cargo, Starscream.", he says.  
  
"Very well", Starscream decides to end the argument. He grabs the packages, transforms into a transporting plane and flies away.  
  
"It has been 500 Earth years.", Starscream is thinking while flying. "After the New Golden Era of Cybertron the Autobots have tried to live peacefully with the Decepticons. But Megatron proved again why this war began in the first place. This time the Decepticons were outnumbered." Starscream lands and transforms into his robot form in front of a huge building that most likely it isn't the warehouse cargo. "Here it is. The ancient Autobot laboratories. Also known as... the Decepticons Graveyard." He enters a password and the enormous gate opens. "Access in here should be impossible, but the Autobots are so naïve. When the Decepticons attempted to restart the War, Prime ordered his scientists to find a way to neutralize the Decepticons once and for all. What an idiot. He didn't want to kill us all in cold blood. He didn't believe in war and violence. He did anything possible to help Peace prevail. He even destroyed all the weapons he possessed. Cybertron's only defenses are some sentry guns and flak cannons." He keeps walking further inside the hall until he reaches another door. He enters the next room. Sentry guns pop out of the wall and take aim at him. "Autobot Worker Starscream, of the west refueling station.", he says.  
  
"Identification positive", a computer voice can be heard.  
  
The sentry guns shut down. "Not long ago, Iacon's Council decided to give some Decepticons amnesty for their crimes, on the condition that they would help Cybertron as workers. That's the same deal I had with them. They gave me new body, following the technology used in the construction of Maximals and Predacons. They made me a worker in a weak body that couldn't even hold a weapon. But now things are going to change. Here. Behold the tomb of the Decepticons." He is in a big room. The room is filled with computers and glass tubes containing robotic endoskeletons. "Surprisingly enough, there's much more than meets the eye on Optimus Prime. He had his greatest scientists force the Decepticons into stasis lock, alive and yet dead, without bodies.". He walks to the computers and starts pushing buttons. "The passwords in these computers change every 2 hours. I stole the last one from the security chief. It's a good thing they couldn't replace my brain like they did with my body." Suddenly the room lights up like a Christmas tree. The tubes with the endoskeletons fill with energy and open. From the tube in the middle of the room, Megatron's endoskeleton rises, screaming.  
  
"Where am I?", Megatron asks obviously shocked.  
  
"You are in the Autobots laboratories great Megatron!", Starscream replies.  
  
"Starscream? Is that you? What is happening to me Starscream?", Megatron yells frightened, looking at the remainings of his body.  
  
"The Autobots did this to you almighty leader. But I can fix you and our comrades.", Starscream assures him.  
  
"Then do it, you idiot!", Megatron says laying back in his tube.  
  
"Prime destroyed all the weapons, but not long ago I discovered the highly developed, yet unfinished, Generation 2 program. It would upgrade all Transformers abilities. Part of this program has been made for the upgrade of military hardware. Like I said, there's more than meets the eye on Optimus Prime.". He loads the program in the computers of the room. He makes a few adjustments to the equipments installed and initiates the installation sequence. Soon, the computers are going berserk. "No! This equipment is too old to handle the new program!", Starscream runs and hide behind a steel counter. Some of the computers explode, along with most of the tubes. Starscream leaves his hiding place, searching for life signs.  
  
"Starscream...". Starscream hears Megatron's voice and tries to find him, when suddenly and army of robots walks through the thick smoke. Megatron leads them. Starscream is nearly speechless.  
  
"Incredible...", he says.  
  
"You did a good job Starscream." An entirely new Megatron (G2 Megatron) walks to him.  
  
"Thank you, Master! Now, there's one thing left. I will get in one of these tubes and you will push this button..."  
  
"Well, that's not what I had in mind." Megatron cuts short Starscream's phrase.  
  
"What do you mean?", Starscream asks.  
  
"I don't know how you returned from the dead, but I know that you should have stayed this way.", Megatron replies and moves to him threateningly.  
  
"I don't trust you Starscream. And I won't risk fighting alongside with a backstabbing scrap like you."  
  
"But I have changed!"  
  
"You know what's the thing Starscream? I don't believe you." Starscream looks at Megatron frightened when his former leader blasts him into pieces with his shoulder cannon. When the smoke from the blast clears, Megatron turns to his new warriors. "Decepticons. The time has come to reclaim our empire. Judging by Starscream's appearance, I doubt if our enemies have enough firepower to resist. First we have to find some Energon supplies. Death to all Autobots!", Megatron yells and his comrades join him. They all fly out of the Chamber.  
  
-Iacon's Palace, next morning.  
  
Optimus Prime is being informed by Jazz and Tracks about last night's incidents.  
  
"Why wasn't I told any of these earlier?", Prime asks.  
  
"I had Ultra Magnus to contact you as soon as we found out what happened, but all our communications have been cut off. They said something about lack of Energon supplies in the Communication Center.", Jazz explains.  
  
"Are you sure they all left?", Prime asks, hoping for a negative answer.  
  
"Some must have been destroyed from the explosion, but most of them left. I can't understand how"  
  
"Starscream. I'm sure he did it.", Prime realizes.  
  
"But Optimus, why are you so concerned? An army of endoskeletons can't hurt us.", Tracks says.  
  
"No, they can't.", Prime answers still concerned. A robot enters the room.  
  
"Optimus Prime, we have received news. There is a massive attack in the suburbs of Iacon. All our defenses are down!", the robot says.  
  
"Activate the Global Alarm. We are in a new war. Jazz, Tracks run to the Vault. It's time to fight back.", Prime orders.  
  
"Yes sir!", Jazz yells as he and Tracks transform and leave the Palace.  
  
Prime walks to a small vault on the wall. He dials a password and the vault opens. In the vault there is a small gun, which Optimus grabs with no hesitation.  
  
"It's not as powerful as my old gun, but it might be of some use.", he says. Suddenly a beam destroys the gun.  
  
"It'll do no good Optimus Prime.". Prime recognizes the voice.  
  
"Megatron...", he says before turning to face his old nemesis. "I knew it was a matter of minutes for you to show up."  
  
"We didn't face much resistance. If you look out of your window, you will realize the weakness you brought to your Autobots."  
  
"It's been 500 years and still you use the same lines. You're repeating yourself Megatron, awfully lot.", Prime answers.  
  
"It's a nice discussion, but I don't have much time. So...", he fires at Prime with his gun. Prime dodges.  
  
"Nice! Age hasn't slowed you down a bit. Too bad you don't have a weapon.", he fires again and again. Prime keeps dodging, running behind surfaces that resemble tables. He transforms in his tractor mode, without the trailer, and drives as fast as possible in the room. He surprises Megatron and crashes on him, making him collapse and drop his gun. Prime transforms again and immobilizes Megatron on the floor.  
  
"Who said I need one?", Optimus says. Megatron shoots Prime on the chest with his shoulder cannon.  
  
"I did", Megatron says. He stands on his feet again, grabs his gun from the floor and targets at the kneeling Optimus.  
  
-The Vault.  
  
Jazz and Tracks drive fast, trying to survive the attack of the Decepticons. The city is being trashed. Everywhere can be seen scared Transformers feeing in panic, buildings collapsing, Autobots being slaughtered by Decepticon warriors. The two Autobots reach the Vault. Jazz digitally unlocks the gate and they get in. The Vault is full of weapons, like Sidearms, fusion cannons, grenades and other kind of explosives..  
  
"What the? I thought our weapons have been destroyed!", Tracks says.  
  
"You didn't think Prime would leave us unprotected, did you? He locked all the weapons in 150 Vaults around the planet. But with all these reformed Decepticons among us, he couldn't risk telling everyone about it.", Jazz says. Both Autobots are soon fully equipped with weapons.  
  
"Let's kick Deceptibutt!", Jazz yells, while they both leave the Vault.  
  
On their way back to the Palace, Jazz contacts Ultra Magnus.  
  
"This is Jazz! Ultra Magnus, do you read me?"  
  
"This is Ultra Magnus. Go ahead Jazz.", Magnus can be heard through Jazz's transmitter.  
  
"Me and Tracks have emptied Vault 1. What about you?"  
  
"All Vaults have been emptied, but it's difficult to fight back. We are too late. They have the upper hand. And there's more."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We tried to contact the Palace. Not Optimus Prime, or any other Autobot responds. There's something wrong.", Magnus says worried.  
  
"We're on our way there. But if Megatron is already at the Palace..."  
  
"I know. I'll get Kup, Windbreaker and Bluestreak and we'll be there A.S.A.P. Magnus out." With that Magnus terminates the connection.  
  
"Come on, hurry Tracks!" Both Autobots accelerate.  
  
Back in the Palace, Prime is on his knees and Megatron is standing in front of him, aiming at him.  
  
"I will miss you Prime. Things won't be the same without you ruining my plans.", Megatron says.  
  
"I won't let you wreck Cybertron again.", Prime says with the last of his strength.  
  
"Cybertron is already at my mercy. Soon my forces will control every corner of the planet. My plans, however, have nothing to do with our home. I was thinking of establishing a power plant on Earth."  
  
"What? Leave the Earthlings out of this.", Prime says upset.  
  
"After all these centuries, can you imagine how much energy Earth might have stored?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? Cybertron is full of energy already. You don't need Earth's energy."  
  
"You're right, I don't. But in all these years of the Great War, I hated Earth and its inhabitants as much as I hate you. Utter destruction is my plan for the miserable organic planet. But I would be a fool not to drain its energy reserves before I trash it.", Megatron says, with an evil grin on his face. Megatron can see Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Tracks, Kup and Windbreaker (G2 Windbreaker- Zap in Europe) accelerating at him. He turns to Optimus.  
  
"Now, I am afraid that I ran out of time. Unfortunately so did you.". With that he blasts Optimus' head with his gun. Prime collapses dead, with no distinguished features on his face. The five Autobots transform and aim at Megatron.  
  
"Hold it right there Megatron.", Magnus says. He looks at Prime. "You..." Megatron blasts a computer next to the Autobots, causing a huge explosion. When the air becomes clean again, the five Autobots stand back on their feet, while Megatron is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Is everybody ok?", Magnus asks. "Optimus isn't", Windbreaker says running to his fallen leader.  
  
"Call the Paramedics of the Palace.", Magnus orders Tracks. Tracks doesn't respond.  
  
"Roll for it!", Magnus yells. Tracks leaves the room.  
  
"Optimus, can you hear me? Optimus, please respond... somehow.", Magnus tries to revive his leader. Soon the paramedics rush into the room and start taking care of Prime.  
  
- Autobot Mausoleum, same afternoon.  
  
Autobots are standing above a steel coffin, grieving. Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, Kup and Jazz are in the first line of grieving Autobots.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to see this again.", Magnus says.  
  
"Yeah... He returned from the dead once. He seemed so invincible.", Jazz replies. "I should go check on our other losses. Just to make sure they're being respected as they deserve.", he continues.  
  
"I'll go with you.", Kup says. Hot Rod and Magnus nod while Jazz and Kup leave. Magnus walks closer to Hot Rod.  
  
"The Matrix will be passed the following morning.", he says.  
  
"I don't know if I want to take this responsibility again, old friend.", Hot Rod replies.  
  
"It's our tradition. After a leader falls, the next chosen one must be the keeper of the Matrix. You are the next... One.", Magnus explains.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can. Maybe you want the Matrix.", Hot Rod says.  
  
"You know that that's not possible, Hot Rod.". Hot Rod slightly smiles. "What is it?", Magnus asks.  
  
"We should get me another name. I'm too old to be a "Hot Rod".", he replies. Magnus slightly smiles as well.  
  
"Don't worry. This will change tomorrow.", Magnus assures him. More and more Autobots pay a moment of respect to Optimus Prime, before they leave the Mausoleum.  
  
-Colonel Thunder Clash, commander of the TurboMasters, cabin, same night.  
  
Thunder Clash (G2 TurboMaster Thunder Clash/ recolor Machine Wars Optimus Prime in US), is sitting, looking at some maps. The door of his cabin suddenly opens and Hot Rod walks in. Thunder Clash immediately stands on his feet steel.  
  
"Sir, how can I help you?", he asks.  
  
"Knock it off, Colonel. I'm not the leader yet.", Hot Rod tells him waving his hand. "I hope I'm not bothering you."  
  
"No, I was just looking at some maps.", Thunder Clash answers sitting again. He nods to Hot Rod to take a seat himself, But Hot Rod refuses.  
  
"I didn't see you in Optimus' pay of respect ceremony.", he says.  
  
"I couldn't come. I had to finish the plans for our route and establishment on Earth. Plus I had to figure out a plan to take the Decepticons away from there as soon as possible.", Thunder Clash replies.  
  
"I see. The Decepticons back again. It's strange they let us even put the bodies in the coffins.", Hot Rod points out.  
  
"They may enjoy our grief."  
  
"I'm sure they do." Silence for a while. "So, who are you taking with you?", Hot Rod asks.  
  
"I'm thinking of Jazz, Windbreaker, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Deluge, Manta Ray Ironfist, a few Sparkabots and my TurboMasters. I hope it's fine with you.", Thunder Clash replies.  
  
"Sure it is." Thunder Clash stands up and opens box. He removes the Matrix of Leadership from the box and hands it to Hot Rod.  
  
"The Ceremony is set for tomorrow, but I'm afraid we will have to leave in a few hours in order to find Megatron in time. Since you are our next leader, I think you should..." "Why can't it wait till tomorrow?", Hot Rod asks.  
  
"I told you, we might have to leave tonight and I need authorization from the One for such action.", Thunder Clash explains. Hot Rod is hesitating. He finally opens his chest and places the Matrix in. Thunder Clash smiles.  
  
"At your commands Rodimus Prime.", he says.  
  
"I... I am not Rodimus Prime.", Hot Rod answers.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I feel no change at all."  
  
"Is that possible?", Thunder Clash wonders. Hot Rod removes the Matrix from inside his chest.  
  
"I'm wondering... The Matrix is still alive while Optimus is dead. Isn't that strange?", Hot Rod says.  
  
"I figured it survived because it was removed from Prime before he passed away.", Thunder Clash explains.  
  
"No. Prime died instantly after Megatron's blast."  
  
"Then maybe ever since it was refilled, it's working differently."  
  
"Are you listening to yourself?". Hot Rod passes the Matrix to Thunder Clash. "You keep the Matrix, Thunder Clash"  
  
"I can't! You are the One. You are the keeper of the Matrix."  
  
"Yes I am. And as the Keeper I can give up my right and pass the Matrix of Leadership to somebody else. To you". Thunder Clash is ready to speak but Hot Rod stops him.  
  
"Listen to me. You're after Megatron and the Elite of his warriors. You will need as much help as you can get. I trust you to be the new leader of the Autobots. I know you won't let me down. Good luck. We'll all be waiting for your arrival back home.", with that, Hot Rod watches as Thunder Clash places the Matrix in his chest and then leaves the room.  
  
- Secret Underground Space Station, a few hours later.  
  
Some Autobot civilians and warriors are watching as Thunder Clash and the Autobots that follow him on Earth are ready to board to a shuttle. Ultra Magnus nods to the crowd to keep quite. Thunder Clash stands in the center of the room.  
  
"I know that is one of our darkest hours. I wish I could stay here, but we must stop Megatron before he destroys Earth.", the new Autobot leader says. "You all realize, that Cybertron is at Decepticon hands. They will be tyrants, dictators. There will be times when you'll have the strong wish to give up, to stop this war you are not responsible for. Some of you haven't lived the Great War, but I have. And I can assure you that nothing deserves the ultimate sacrifice more than freedom. So, I'm counting on each one of you to free Cybertron. I know I'm leaving behind a planet full of heroes that will fight until the Autobots can live again in the surface without fear for anything. This Space station isn't in the map of the city. Nobody else knows the existence of it. May this be our new base of operations here on Cybertron. Till all are one!", Thunder Clash yells. The Autobots join him yelling "till all are one" and "Hail to our leader!" Thunder Clash and his team board the ship. The shuttle blasts off and leaves Cybertron, digging a hole through the ground, so that Decepticons won't trace it.  
  
- Autobot Shuttle, a few hours later.  
  
All the Autobots aboard are resting. Two or three are looking at the monitors, making sure there's no danger near them. Inside Thunder Clash, deep inside the Matrix, a voice can be heard, saying weakly: "I... am... alive..."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
To be  
continued... 


	2. From the Ashes pt2

From now on, you can e-mail me for pictures on the characters used in the fanfic. Since the story is based on characters released only as toys, you might want to know more about them and see how they look like. So feel free to e-mail me for that. Also since I'm located in Europe, you may find some of the transformers with their European releases names, rather than the American.  
  
Millions of years in the past, on a planet hundreds of solar systems away from the Earth, a planet called Cybertron, there has been a war. A never- ending civil war between the two races that share the planet. Two races of metallic masters, huge robotic lifeforms beyond all imagination. They could covert themselves in vehicles, animals or other objects. They called themselves the Transformers®.  
  
Autobots versus Decepticons, Good against Evil, metal against metal, Titans clash with Earth's fate hanging in the balance.  
  
The new Golden Age of Cybertron has ended the war... for a while. Today, in the year 2506 the battle wages on in the Transformers: Alternatives!  
  
FROM THE ASHES... Part II  
  
The Shuttle with the Autobot warriors is close to Earth.  
  
"We're ready to enter Earth's atmosphere sir.", Manta Ray says.  
  
"Good. Set up our shield and activate our stealth camouflage. We must land unnoticed", ThunderClash replies and takes a seat. All Autobots do the same and get ready for the conclusion of the long journey. As the ship enters the atmosphere, flames cover the shell. The Autobots inside hold on tight. They're protected from the heat using the shield of the ship. As soon as the ship reaches the lowest levels of the atmosphere, the flames are put out and the ship starts landing process on a deserted area. As soon as it touches the ground, the engines are automatically shut down.  
  
The doors soon open and the passengers get off board. "That's Earth, alright.", Jazz says.  
  
"It seems we're here earlier than expected. That's good.", Thunderclash says.  
  
"Ok, then let's go find the 'cons and kick them across the solar system", Ironfist suggests.  
  
"It's a good idea, but we still don't know how many they are for sure, or what their power levels are. Jazz, what is the other Autobot cars ETA?", the Autobot Commander asks.  
  
"They won't be late. They took off a while after us. They'll be here soon.", Jazz replies.  
  
"Good. In the meantime we can roll to Metroplex and the Autobot colony here on Earth. Have we notified them?"  
  
"We sent a scramble message after Megatron left Cybertron, but we never found out if they received it."  
  
"Ok then. Manta Ray, Sparkabots Deluge, Smokescreen, Bumblebee stay here in case the others attempt to contact us. Make sure nobody discovers our location."  
  
"Yes sir.", Smokescreen, the Sparkabots, Manta Ray, Bumblebee and Deluge reply in one voice.  
  
"Jazz, Ironfist and Turbomasters, we are going to Autobot Colony in the United States. We're not far from there. Autobots transform!", Thunderclash orders and they obey. "Roll!" They leave the area.  
  
- Autobot Colony, San Francisco, Earth.  
  
Thunderclash and the others arrive to find a deserted battlefield. They transform back in their robot modes.  
  
"What on Primus happened here?", Ironfist asks. A rhetorical question as it turns out.  
  
"We were late.", Jazz mumbles. They keep walking inside Metroplex, trashed computers, smashed walls, and corpses in flames all around them.  
  
"That can't be possible." Boss, one of the Turbomasters, says. "The Decepticons didn't even have time to set up a battle plan!"  
  
"No, they didn't. If the wiped out the entire colony without a battle plan, their power levels must be by far higher than we previously thought.", Thunderclash says. "Let's head to the control room. If we're lucky enough Metroplex' memory banks won't be destroyed. We might be able to find out how this happened." The Autobots follow their leader.  
  
In a while they are in the control room. Scorch, another Turbomaster, activates one of the remaining computers.  
  
"We're lucky. We can find out how this mess happened here.", he says as all Autobots turn to one of the monitors. In the video, the Autobots are caught by surprise. Megatron and his forces hammer the colony and even the armed security 'bots fail to resist for more than a few seconds. The Decepticons storm inside Metroplex and wreck everything in a matter of minutes. Megatron and his warriors rip open their enemies and enjoy every single moment of it.  
  
"Uhh...", Scorch says taking his look from the screen. "It's hard to look at.", Boss says still looking at the monitor.  
  
"Poor Metroplex. He didn't even get a chance to transform and protect himself.", Jazz says.  
  
"C'mon, we're not going to find anything useful here.", Thunderclash says and leaves the room. His troopers soon follow him, one after another.  
  
- Planet Chaar.  
  
Planet Chaar is no longer the ghost planet that Galvatron used as his base. The planet is now inhabited by a colony of Maximals and Predacons, as well as a small portion of Autobots and former Decepticons. On the north pole of the planet, the very top of it, where day and night are one and the same, is located the Command Tower, the building in which the leaders of the planet live and decide the fate of it in direct contact with Cybertron. The high council is consisted of 3 Decepticon, once Generals that helped to end the Great War.  
  
It looks like the council is in a meeting.  
  
"We have received word from Cybertron. It seems that Megatron broke loose.", the first general says.  
  
"He killed our leader, Optimus Prime, then took over Cybertron and with a selection of soldiers he departed for the planet Earth.", the second general says.  
  
"We have also heard rumors that the Autobot colony on Earth has been ravaged.", the third general says.  
  
"Any news from the Autobot survivors?"  
  
"Only rumors that a Colonel left for Earth with some troopers to stop Megatron."  
  
"But Cybertron hasn't contacted us neither for help, or to share the results of this operation."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Either way we have to end this revolt before it goes out of our control. Cybertron cannot go through another Great War."  
  
"Then we will send some of our troopers to the Autobots on Cybertron, to end the Decepticons tyranny."  
  
"Or at least that's what we are going to tell them."  
  
"Yes, a cover story is essential for our purpose."  
  
"Very well then. Send some of our class A troops to Cybertron as help to the Autobots. Also send the Predator Jets to Megatron on Earth with direct orders not to reveal our involvement in this and make sure Megatron doesn't get out of our control. Do we all agree?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of course"  
  
- Decepticon Spaceship, Australia, Earth.  
  
Megatron's squad is working on establishing a new base on Earth. Megatron is in the ship's control room, setting up a radar system to scan every place on Earth. In his side stands his loyal Communication Officer, Soundwave, now reformatted into a military radio transmitter.  
  
"Those pesky Earthlings are still beings of lower intelligence quality and significance. Their satellite programs can be easily cracked. Soundwave, how's the connection going?", Megatron asks.  
  
"It's proceeding rapidly. Soon our computers will be connected with the planet's satellites and we will be able to scan every place on the face of the Earth.", Soundwave replies.  
  
"Great.", he leaves the ship. "Ramjet! Did you search for survivors in the Autobot colony before you left?  
  
"Yes Megatron. We destroyed every single last of them.", Ramjet replies.  
  
"What about Metroplex?"  
  
"The giant is as good as an empty can. Dead, we toasted all his brain circuits". Megatron smiles satisfied. "But Megatron, are you sure that the Autobots will attempt to follow us here?"  
  
"Of course they will. It's in their nature. It's some kind of unexplained malfunction, which is passed from one generation to another. And as soon as we get our hands on them we will use their parts as scrap metal for our energy generators, the ones which will drain this planet off its power recourses.", Megatron explains.  
  
"Great Megatron, I have concerning news.", Soundwave says from the control room. Megatron and Ramjet join him.  
  
"What's the matter Soundwave?", the Decepticon Commander asks.  
  
"The Earth Satellites picked up a signal of an incoming ship. The image quality is low but it seems that it is an Autobot transporting ship.", Soundwave explains.  
  
"Splendid, huh Ramjet? Get the Skyscorchers and intercept the ship. I want those Autobots dead. I'll be joining you with the ground forces soon. Soundwave, you are to stay here and let us know of any incoming transmissions. Transform and march on the way to tyranny!", Megatron says as he and the other troopers transform and leave the area.  
  
-Temporary Earthbase, Mojave Desert, California, Earth.  
  
The Autobots are trying to evaluate the situation and find a way to bring Megatron down, especially after the destruction of Metroplex and the colony in San Francisco. In the meantime Manta Ray and Scorch are setting up a small radar system in the area, using the less resources possible. They are distracted by a signal on their monitors.  
  
"Sir, you should have a look here", Scorch says.  
  
"What's wrong?", Thunderclash says and heads to the monitors while the other Autobots follow him.  
  
"We're receiving a signal from the other ship. They are already past the atmosphere. In a while they will be landing. But sir..."  
  
"What is it Scorch?", the Autobot Commander asks concerned.  
  
"We got the signal in a non- private channel.", Manta Ray explains instead.  
  
"How's that possible? The Earth satellites shouldn't be able to track their signal.", Flash, another Turbomaster warrior, asks confused.  
  
"I guess that their stealth system has been brought down by collisions with objects in the space during their journey here.", Scorch replies.  
  
"That means that humans are aware of its existence and they might attempt to intercept it. We have to stay as low as we can until completely necessary. What are the coordinates of the landing's location?", the leader asks.  
  
"They should be displayed on the screen now.", Manta Ray replies. Thunderclash looks at the monitor, and then turns to his warriors.  
  
"Turbomasters, Bumblebee, Ironfist you come with me. Jazz, you're in command of the base until I return.", Thunderclash says.  
  
"Roger, Pr... eh I mean Thunderclash", Jazz says slightly embarrassed. Thunderclash taps him in the shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Jazz. I miss him too. Ok, our friends will be here shortly. Autobots, transform and roll out." Thunderclash's troops transform and drive away.  
  
- A few miles away, still in Mojave Desert.  
  
Thunderclash and his forces arrive at the landing point. They transform into their robot modes and watch the ship as it begins landing process. Inside the ship are the Autobot cars and minibots: Inferno, Sideswipe, Rapido, Windbreaker, Turbofire, Skram, Beachcomber, Hubcap and Seaspray.  
  
"There, the others are already waiting for us. If you ignore those meteors that crashed on our shell, it was a quiet journey.", Sideswipe says. Suddenly something hits the right side of the ship.  
  
"Can't you keep your mouth shut for change?", Inferno says. The Autobots on the ground soon notice where the shot came from.  
  
"Decepticons!?", Flash yells confused.  
  
"Megatron must have connected his radar to the earth's satellites!", Scorch realizes.  
  
"So, when the signal was picked up, Megatron's radar also picked it up. Clever, I'll say that.", Thunderclash says.  
  
"The only thing I will say to Megatron will be Kiss my shiny...", Ironfist's phrase is cut short by Thunderclash.  
  
"Enough Ironfist! We're in serious trouble here. There are two squads. The air squad led by Ramjet and the ground squad, which is consisted only of Megatron himself. If we focus on fighting the air squad, Megatron will play bowling with our heads", Thunderclash says evaluating the situation.  
  
"He'll play what?", Hurricane –the last of the car Turbomasters- asks confused.  
  
"Never mind. Megatron's power is greater than we expected, judging the results of his raid in Autobot Colony", Thunderclash says.  
  
"Should I call Jazz for backup?", Bumblebee asks.  
  
"No, they won't be of any help out here. Listen up; I'll use my trailer's sentry weapon to hold Megatron. You will protect the ship from the air squad. We're by far outnumbered, but hopefully they'll focus on the ship.", Thunderclash explains. "Go." Following their commander's order, Bumblebee, Ironfist, Flash, Boss, Hurricane and Scorch run away and start shooting at the Decepticon jets.  
  
Thunderclash sees Megatron getting closer. He transforms into his truck mode. Then his trailer transforms into a huge sentry multiweapon, consisted of a plasma cannon, machineguns and two rapidfire rocket launchers. He transforms back into his robot mode and jumps onto the platform to control the artillery. The Autobot Commander looks the monitor on the small console in front of him. He zooms at Megatron and takes aim. Finally he shoots a huge beam at the Decepticons leader, creating a thick cloud of dust. When the dust clears, Megatron is on his knees, transformed into his robot mode and looks annoyed at Thunderclash.  
  
"That was just a small sample of what is coming next. Sooner or later I'll scrap you in the memory of Optimus Prime.", Thunderclash says out loud, but not loud enough for Megatron to hear. Megatron, still annoyed, transforms back in his tank mode and starts accelerating against the current keeper of the Matrix. Thunderclash shoots at Megatron using the machineguns on the bottom of the artillery trailer, but misses again and again. Megatron keeps moving faster against Thunderclash.  
  
In the meantime, the Autobot warriors are outnumbered by Ramjet, Thrust, Dirge, Blitzwing, Hawk Tornado, Terradive, Snipe, Skywarp and Thundercracker. The Decepticon warriors maneuver fast enough to dodge all the Autobots attacks, as well as fire back, while they attack at the ship at the same time. The Autobots inside the ship realize that like their stealth system, their weaponry also went down after the collision with the meteors.  
  
"So, we're just plain helpless?", Hubcap asks.  
  
"Probably. What are we going to do now? The others need us and we can't even find a spot to land safely.", Rapido says.  
  
"It's getting worse. Our navigational system just went down. Not to mention our fuel tanks.", Turbofire reports.  
  
"We're low on Energon levels!", Skram yells.  
  
"I see that. Can you calm down for a second?", Sideswipe yells trying to concentrate.  
  
"Calm down? We're going to crash and with our shields down, don't expect to survive!", Windbraker says.  
  
"We'll have to abandon the ship before the impact.", Inferno announces.  
  
"Abandon the ship? C'mon Inferno, you don't really believe those Decepticons are going to let us leave the ship alive!", Seaspray says upset.  
  
"No they won't. But we must distract them with something, because if we stay here we will not live to see another day.", he explains. He thinks for a second and then speaks. "Ok, I'm going out,"  
  
"What?!", Sideswipe asks furiously.  
  
"I'll distract them and aid the others on the ground while you make your way out of here."  
  
"And you will get yourself killed. We cannot afford to lose you, especially not now."  
  
"You won't lose me. I'll have cover from the ground, remember?"  
  
"Let me go Inferno. I'm by far smaller. It'll be harder to get me.", Beachcomber suggests.  
  
"Yeah, but do you have newly installed acid spray spitting rifles?", Inferno says smirking.  
  
At the same time on the ground, Megatron shoots at Thunderclash in his tank mode. Thunderclash fires back using the rocket launchers. Rockets blast on the ground, next to Megatron, still unable to give him one good strike. Megatron transforms and fires Thundercracker on his shoulder, making him collapse on the ground.  
  
"That's where Autobots belong! On the ground, like worms!", Megatron yells. Thunderclash recovers soon from the weak shot on his shoulder and stands on his feet.  
  
"Worms belong on trees and leaves. Snakes belong on the ground. And you, Megatron, you are a snake." Thunderclash grabs his rifle and shoots at Megatron. The Decepticon dodges.  
  
"The Legendary Optimus Prime couldn't stop me! How could you possibly even dare to oppose me?"  
  
"Your greatest flaw has always been your arrogance! Prime was by far superior to you! He was pitting you, that's why you are still alive. I am carrying on his legend and I'm going to carry it good. You're no match for me either."  
  
"Now I understand why the Autobots have always been Cybertron's negotiators. They have a big mouth." With that he shoots at Thunderclash aiming at his face, but he dodges by bending backwards. Using his rifle, the Turbomasters leader shoots Megatron's gun off his hand. They both shoot simultaneously, Megatron from his shoulder cannon, Thunderclash with his rifle. His shot blocks Megatron's weapon, while Megatron's shot disarms the Autobot. Their eyes flash in anger and they start running against each other. When they get close they punch each other at the same time.  
  
Back in the skies, Inferno opens the shuttle's door. Wearing one of the parachutes on his back, he holds 2 long pipeguns, he gives the thumbs up to his comrades and then jumps off the ship. On his way down the Decepticons notice him.  
  
"Destroy the Autobot!", Ramjet orders.  
  
"Hey Ramjet! You thirsty?", Inferno asks ironically and then opens fire with his acid spraying pipeguns. The acid burns Ramjet's left wing.  
  
"Ahh! I'm losing altitude!", he yells before starting to fall down. The rest of the Decepticon jets try to get a clear view of the target, but Inferno's acid spray, is reducing their range of view, jumbles their heat seeking missiles and burns their engines. From the ground, the Autobot warriors watch the scene speechless.  
  
"Inferno must have lost his mind!", Bumblebee says amazed. "His got the guts alright.", Ironfist mutters.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for guys? He needs cover! Open fire!", Boss orders, taking advantage of his rank as the Turbomasters second in command. The Autobots from the ground start firing against the Decepticons air squad, forcing them to fight against two groups of targets. Meanwhile the ship is far enough from the enemy fire. The Autobots onboard are wearing the parachutes and one after another jump off the shuttle. The shuttle crashes on the ground and bursts into flames, while the Autobot Cars and the Minibots land safely.  
  
Thunderclash has immobilized Megatron. The ruthless Decepticons with a fast move brings Thunderclash down. He picks his gun up and takes aim when he notices that at least 6 guns are aiming at him. Bumblebee, Ironfist, Inferno and the Turbomasters are smirking and target Megatron. Megatron turns his face to the other side only to see his warriors barely standing on their feet. Knowing he doesn't stand a chance he keeps aiming at Thunderclash and steps back. When he's in a long distance from the Autobots, he flies away.  
  
"Retreat, you idiots!", he yells to his squad. They transform into jets and fly away with him.  
  
The Turbomasters help their leader stand on his feet.  
  
"Are you ok sir?", Hurricane asks.  
  
"I'm just fine. Inferno is good to see you."  
  
"Good to see you too Commander.", Inferno replies. Sideswipe and the others soon join them.  
  
"Mission accomplished. We have all survived the journey and the battle.", Sideswipe reports.  
  
"I'm glad you did. I'd be too tired to go back and collect your corpses.", Thunderclash jokes. "Autobots, transform and roll back home." They transform and head back to their ship.  
  
- Decepticon Spaceship, Australia, Earth.  
  
The Decepticon jets are in the repair room, taking care of themselves. Megatron is monitoring the space with Soundwave.  
  
"When did you receive the signal?", he asks.  
  
"A while ago. The ship should land any minute now.", Soundwave replies.  
  
"Are you sure it's a Decepticon ship?"  
  
"Affirmative Megatron." They hear a loud noise.  
  
"That's it. Come on Soundwave" They both exit their temporary base and watch as the ship lands. The door of the ship opens and a bunch of Decepticons step outside.  
  
"Reinforcements from Cybertron", Megatron mutters. A big 'con, almost at the size of Megatron salutes directly in front of his leader.  
  
"Trakkon Calcar, ready for duty almighty Megatron. With me I bring the Predator jets, all equal if not better to the Autobot Turbomasters.", Calcar reports.  
  
"Good Calcar. Now we're fighting in even terms. Come inside and get some rest. The journey was long and we have much work to do." With that Megatron, Soundwave, Calcar and the Predator jets leave the ship and enter the base.  
  
Notes:  
  
The Big Autobot cars are also referred as "Heroics" The Small Autobot cars are also known as "Axelorators" Hubcap is NOT reformed Cliffjumper. The Predator "Windrazor" was originally called Skydive. I changed the name to avoid confusion with the Aerialbot Skydive. Windrazor is the American name of Tornado. The characters Soundwave, Blitzwing, Thrust and Dirge are the G1 characters in fictional bodies, since they were never released in the G2 line. The characters Thundercracker and Skywarp were also not released in the G2 line, so the ones in the fanfic are their Machine Wars counterparts. They are basically repaints of one of the Predator jets, but consider them larger in size. The Turbomasters and the Predators were released as very late G1 toys rather than G2. However all their features and their design result to fit better in the G2 category. 


	3. Episode 3

Millions of years in the past, on a planet hundreds of solar systems away from the Earth, a planet called Cybertron, there has been a war. A never-ending civil war between the two races that share the planet. Two races of metallic masters, huge robotic lifeforms beyond all imagination. They could covert themselves in vehicles, animals or other objects. They called themselves the Transformers®.  
  
Autobots versus Decepticons, Good against Evil, metal against metal, Titans clash with Earth's fate hanging in the balance.  
  
The new Golden Age of Cybertron has ended the war… for a while. Today, in the year 2506 the battle wages on in the Transformers: Alternatives®!  
  
In the Autobot ship, Thunderclash and the other Autobots are packing up. They seem like they are leaving the base.  
  
"Explain this to me one more time: Why do we have to move away from here?", Ironfist asks.  
  
"Megatron already knows our position. His forces are fierce and unfortunately our defenses aren't even noticeable. We need to set up our base in another area, where we will have the strategic advantage.", Thunderclash explains, picking up a few weapons and putting them in a big metallic box. Just like Prime would do, Thunderclash also helps to pack the supplies up. The lack of crew and time was forcing him to do so anyway. As soon as they are ready, the Autobot Commander transforms and his troopers load his trailer with their supplies in computers, weapons and raw material.  
  
"Scorch, do we have the exact coordinates of our destination?", he asks.  
  
"Yes sir. I have them loaded in my banks.", the tubomaster pickup truck replies.  
  
"Ok then, lead us there. Inferno, Sideswipe and Ironfist cover the side areas. Axelorators cover our back. The rest just follow. Let's move out!" Obeying their commander's direct order, the Autobots transform and leave their old base.   
  
-Underground Autobot Headquarters, Planet Cybertron.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!", an ambulance transformer yells while speeding in the secret underground base. The leader of the Cybertronian front, Rodimus Major runs to it.   
  
"What happened First Aid?" Rodimus asks the Protectobot ambulance, while some other troopers take care of the fallen autobot First Aid was transporting.   
  
"The poor guy tried to resist the Decepticons invasion in his town.", First Aid replies while transforming into robot. "The attack has just ended. The other Protectobots stayed back to take care of the rest. Any news from Thunderclash?"   
  
"We received a transmission a few hours back. It looks like Metroplex and the Autobot Colony on Earth have been totally decimated.", Rodimus replies.  
  
"Uhh..", the Autobot medic can barely take an expression of disgust and desperation. "What about the situation here?"  
  
"It's not good. The Constructicons are raiding throughout our cities and the Decepticons enjoy every single moment of the carnage. So far all our efforts to take Iacon back has been in vain. ", Rodimus replies concerned. Ultra Magnus runs to the two warriors, obviously tired and with minor damages on his shell.  
  
"Rodimus…", he says terrified.   
  
"Magnus! What happened? How are you?", the Cybertron autobot leader asks worried.  
  
"I'm fine…", Magnus says in a low voice tone.   
  
"You're hurt, let me take a look", First Aid suggests.  
  
"I'm fine!", Ultra Magnus says annoyed and pushes him back. Rodimus nods to First Aid to step back and turns to Magnus. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"It was an ambush. The very first minute we infiltrated Elysian City, we got heavy fire! We tried to escape but we couldn't! They were killing our soldiers in cold blood! They were cutting through us and we couldn't resist and…", Magnus says in shock.  
  
"Magnus! Magnus! Calm down. Look at me. Where is Omega Supreme?", Rodimus asks with a very serious look in his face.  
  
"They killed him, Rodimus! Just like the rest of the squad! They took them down one by one, scattering their dead corpses around the city! And I couldn't do anything to stop it!", Magnus replies trembling.  
  
"Ok, Magnus, take it easy. At least you got back alive old friend. Look, you are hurt and tired. You can't provide us with any help at your current status. Go get some rest and calm down. I'll drop by later to discuss. Alright?", Rodimus tries to convince his comrade.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Please. Go, we will need your help later. We can't afford to have you like that." Magnus nods and walks slowly away.  
  
"He's in shock.", First Aid says.  
  
"I can see that. Out of all the war and pain he has seen, I bet it's not easy to watch your entire squad slaughtered, especially when you are the sole survivor."  
  
"Rod, this mission was very well organized. There's no way the Decepticons could have known about it, unless somebody leaked the intel."  
  
"True. You believe there are spies among us?"  
  
"Hard to believe. What about our transmissions? We did report about that to Earth, didn't we? Couldn't they…?"  
  
"No, we used a secure channel."  
  
"So, what are we doing now?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll go and have a look on Magnus. Tell Kup to withdraw all our active forces from the battlefields and have them return here. We'll need to come up with a plan to strike Shockwave and his goons harder than ever.", he says and walks away. Soon First Aid does the same.  
  
- Planet Chaar, Command Tower.  
  
The three Generals are having a meeting again.  
  
"We have just received word from Cybertron. The Autobot squad that attacked Elysian City has been terminated."  
  
"So, it seems that the message we picked was real."  
  
"It is fortunate that we decided to decode it and send it to Shockwave."  
  
"It's even more fortunate that we belong to the team that invented the new alphabet."   
  
"Any news from Earth?"  
  
"It appears that Calcar and the Predator jets have landed successfully on the organic planet. Megatron welcomed them"  
  
"He has no idea whose orders they are really following."  
  
"What about our… "blessed"?"   
  
"He is awaiting for further orders."  
  
"He will have them as soon as we need him. For the time we can wait to see what Megatron's next move will be."  
  
- Decepticon's base, Australia, Earth.  
  
Megatron fills in Calcar and the Predator Jets about the situation on Earth.  
  
"We have totaled Metroplex and the Autobot Colony here on Earth. The Autobots that followed us all the way from Cybertron don't have any support here.", Megatron speaks.  
  
"Metroplex? How did you take down the giant?", Snare, one of the jets asks.  
  
"We didn't let him become giant. We attacked during maintenance procedure. All the gates to Metroplex's internal were open.", Ramjet said.  
  
"So, we removed this.", Megatron concludes showing to his troopers a shiny cog.  
  
"Metroplex's transformation cog!", Calcar exclaims.  
  
"It appears that the Autobot colony didn't know we were here. Otherwise they would have taken precautions and we couldn't even go near them. That means that they didn't receive any notifications from Cybertron.", Megatron explains his thinking.  
  
"We speculate that the Autobot resistance of Cybertron does not have the necessary equipment to contact Earth.", Soundwave says.   
  
"So, the remaining Autobot forces here don't have any support from Cybertron either.", Falcon, another Predator jet realizes.  
  
"Precisely. Their supplies are limited and as soon as they run out of Energon and ammo, we can corner them and eliminate them."  
  
"How many of them are they?", the Trakkon asks.   
  
"Seventeen. Thunderclash, his Turbomasters, the Minibots, the Axelorators and the so-called "Heroics", Blitzwing replies.  
  
"I presume they will move their base, since we now know its former location. We have one of our Skyscorchers spying on them. He has stealth technology and with their radars dismantled, they won't track their signal.", Megatron continues. "Soon enough we will know where they are heading to. We will ambush them and erase them from existence. Then I'll have the Matrix sent back to Cybertron and destroyed. I'll notify you all as soon as we receive intel from our spy. Dismissed.", he concludes and everyone leave the room except for Megatron and Soundwave who turn their attention to the monitor.   
  
"We are in no much better condition than the Autobots, Soundwave. We're also running out of ammo.", Megatron says concerned.   
  
"Already?"  
  
"The ship was an explorer's ship. It has loads of Energon supplies, but nothing considering weaponry."  
  
"Shall we communicate with our Cybertron Headquarters and ask for re-supplies?"  
  
"Yes. In the meantime, make sure somebody installs this cog and applies the modifications."  
  
"As you command Megatron."  
  
The Decepticons leader hands the cog to Soundwave and leaves the command room.  
  
-Underground Autobot Headquarters, Planet Cybertron.- Ultra Magnus' quarters.  
  
Rodimus Major walks through the rusty automatic door of Magnus' quarters. Magnus is just sitting there, alone. Rodimus walks slowly closer to him.  
  
"How are you holding up?", he asks the Autobot officer. He doesn't reply. Rodimus takes a seat next to him. "Magnus, I know you're in shock but…"  
  
"It's not just that", Magnus interrupts him. "It's also desperation. How are we supposed to fight back Rodimus? How could the Decepticons take the upper hand so quickly? Ok, I understand that the revolt caught us by surprise, but we had enough resources to take Cybertron back. How can this be?". Rodimus doesn't have an answer for that. "It's getting worse day after day. For every Decepticon we shoot down, we lose ten of our people. This is no war Rodimus. It's lost cause."  
  
"No, don't say that. The last thing we need right now is panic.", the Cybertron Commander says.  
  
"It's not panic Rodimus!", Magnus replies and stands up. He makes a few steps forward. "It's confusion. Yes, the Decepticons have been upgraded into Generation 2 soldiers, yes they are powerful. But the planet was well prepared for such incident. Unicron himself couldn't penetrate our defenses and all of a sudden a few Decepticons took over the entire planet? We're missing something here.", Magnus explains.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It seems that somebody is leaking information."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Yeah, like this thought never crossed your mind. Our mission was security level red. Only you, me, my squad and First Aid knew about this."  
  
"It wasn't you who leaked the information, it was certainly not me, it couldn't have been your squad…"  
  
"Rod, why do you trust First Aid so much?"  
  
"He's our best medic. We would have been gone without him. What, you think…? No, no. He's been working with Optimus for millions of years. Why change sides now?"  
  
"I got no idea. But I don't know what else to think." They both stay silent.  
  
- Earth Autobase  
  
Thunderclash and his team have established a new base somewhere in north Canada, in a mountainous area. They still haven't completed repairs. The Autobots are working around the clock on finishing their work in their new base when they hear a loud sound.   
  
"Thunderclash, come look at this!", Skram yells. He and Turbofire were on guard duty, to make sure nobody would interrupt their establishment. The Autobot leader runs outside along with the Turbomasters, Smokescreen and Ironfist. When they look at the sky they notice a big ship flying toward their base.   
  
"What's this ship?", Boss asks. Hurricane uses his implanted scope to zoom in and have a better view of the strange visitor.   
  
"It's an Autobot ship", he says. The ship is almost above them when it stops accelerating. It leans its forward toward the ground.  
  
"Look out!", Thunderclash yells as he notices the barrel guns ready to fire. The Autobots are dodging the shots and run for cover.   
  
"Why would an Autobot ship attack against us?", Boss asks taking cover behind a rock with Thunderclash.  
  
"It's not Autobots in this ship. It's the ship the Decepticons stole and used to come all the way here.", the Autobot commander replies, grabbing his rifle. "They must have been spying on us to find out our new location." He nods to his troopers and explains his strategy. "Go!" The Autobots run away from their cover and fire at the ship. The big ship is unable to maneuver and dodge all the shots, but still they don't do any significant damage. The ship starts accelerating again and flies high, out of the Autobots range.   
  
'They're fleeing!?", Turbofire asks confused.  
  
"No. They are positioning for clear view. Get in position. I don't know why they brought the entire ship to attack, but it's not going to be good.", Thunderclash warns his men.   
  
The ship lowers it's forward again. It looks like it's ready to fire but its next move isn't the one the Autobot warriors were expecting. Instead of shooting at them the big ship starts transforming into a colossal robot. The Autobots stare at the giant transformer.   
  
"Soldiers, snap out of it. We can freeze later. Now we have to save our hides. Take cover and shoot this thing down!". The Autobots responding to their commander's call, they transform and roll for cover. The huge Decepticon goes after Thunderclash. Despite his incredible speed, the Turbomaster cannot escape. He transforms back into his robot mode and fires a few shots at the monster. Not bothered at all the Decepticon aims at Thunderclash. It doesn't get a chance to fire though. Somebody else shoots at its back. It's Smokescreen.  
  
"Fall overgrown gorilla!", he yells as he keeps shooting. The enormous robot not hurt but obviously annoyed charges at the Autobot. Smokescreen's scream echoes in the mountains as he collapses pieces flying left and right, the remains of him falling on the ground. Thunderclash watches the entire scene, trying to stay calm.  
  
"SCORCH, run to Smokescreen now!", he yells. Scorch obeying the command leaves his post and runs to the fallen Smokescreen, while the others cover him. Thunderclash follows.   
  
"He's still alive. Not for long though." Scorch says. "We've got to get him back inside."  
  
"Ok, load him in my trailer."  
  
"You'll leave the battle?"  
  
"What choices do we have? My trailer will shield his body well. The others will take care of him.", he explains. Then he turns to Boss. "Boss, take force command."  
  
"Yes sir!", Boss yells from the other side. Thunderclash transforms. Scorch carefully carries Smokescreen's body and puts it inside the trailer. Thunderclash rolls away and inside the base and Scorch runs back in battle.   
  
Sideswipe and Inferno, aware of the situation, run and take Smokescreen from Thunderclash's trailer. With the help of the Axelorators they put him in a CR Chamber. Thunderclash runs to the control room. The Minibots monitor the battle.  
  
"Are the shields up?", he asks.  
  
"Yes sir. Should we activate the defensive weapons and charge against the Decepticon?", Bumblebee asks.  
  
"No way. The last thing we need is to draw his attention to the base.". He stays silent for a second. "What's this? Computer, freeze the image and magnify top center". The computer does so. The magnified image is the robot's head. "Clear it". The image is now clearer inside the visor of this Decepticon another can be seen. It's Calcar. "I'll be damned…", the Autobot Commander says under his voice. "Boss, do you copy?"  
  
"Yes sir.", the Force leader replies.   
  
"The enemy isn't a Transformer. It's a transforming vehicle. Calcar is piloting it. Take advantage of the situation", he instructs.  
  
"Got it", Boss replies.  
  
Outside on the battlefield the Autobots run once again for cover.   
  
"Autobots, Thunderclash has just informed me that our enemy doesn't have a mind of his own. Calcar is piloting this Godzilla. You know what that means?"  
  
"He's got no more than 1.5/4 of our reflexes", Hurricane says.  
  
"Exactly. He won't be able to maneuver as fast as we do. Calcar is piloting from inside the visor. Skram, Flash, transform and keep that thing busy. Hurricane, we could use that scope of yours. Turbofire, Scorch and I will split up and provide cover fire. Go!", the force leader commands. Flash and Skram, the two fast daredevils of the team, transform and roll toward the robot. Boss, Scorch and Turbofire cover from three points. Hurricane stays low and uses his scope to zoom in to the visor.   
  
"Can't get a clear view", he says.  
  
"Don't worry Hurricane. We'll give you one", Flash says as he and Skram accelerate toward the big 'con. "Now split up!", Flash says and turns left while Skram turns right. They make circles around the Decepticon. Calcar and his walking toy turn their attention to the two cars and try to shoot them or step on them. In the meantime Boss, Scorch and Turbofire charge at the gigantic transformer from three sides. Calcar is having a hard time coordinating the controls of the machine. Eventually the robot kneels.   
  
"Slag! This program is full of bugs.", Calcar growls trying to regain control.   
  
"A little lower…", Hurricane whispers trying to get a clear view of Calcar. "That's it." He fires a missile from his turbine cannon. The missile finds its target and although it's unable to penetrate the visor, it causes significant damage. Calcar is surprised and shocked as he watches the energon levels dropping.   
  
"Aagr. Test passed, but not easily. Returning home now", he says as he regains control, transforms the robot back to its ship mode and flies away.  
  
The Autobots regroup.  
  
"What the heck was that?", Flash asks in awe.   
  
"Our ticket to hell", Boss replies. "Let's go check how Smokescreen is doing". The Autobot warriors get back inside the base.   
  
- Decepticon Base, Australia, Earth- Half an hour later  
  
Megatron is watching a recorded video of the battle with Autobots earlier. Calcar and Soundwave are standing next to him.   
  
"Good. The Autobots didn't know what hit them. This beast's power is incredible. This was only a test and we already have an Autobot dead.", Megatron says satisfied.  
  
"It still has technical problems Megatron. It's big, heavy and cannot maneuver, while the control of it can beeasily lost.", Calcar reports.   
  
"No reason to worry Calcar. Soon the Constructicons will be here to install a new personality program and this killing machine will be alive.", the Decepticon leader explains. "Now go recharge. We're soon to strike again." Calcar nods and leaves the control room.   
  
"Did you send the message to Cybertron?", Megatron asks.  
  
"Not yet Megatron.", Soundwave replies.  
  
"What are you waiting for? We need those re-supplies. Do it now."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Now." Megatron leaves the room as Soundwave watches him.  
  
"It appears that Megatron's thinking is clouded.", Soundwave says. Some kind of figure can be noticed in a dark corner.   
  
"That's why I have come to you Soundwave", the figure replies.   
  
"I am loyal to Megatron. I'm not going to betray him"  
  
"Megatron is gone and you know it. This guy is Galvatron's remains under a different name.". Soundwave doesn't reply. "The almighty Megatron would never send a message of that importance right now. He would know that would be a mistake.", the figure concludes.  
  
"I shall send the message as he commanded, but you should leave now. He will be back soon.", Soundwave says.  
  
"Ok, I'm leaving. Remember that coming with me is now in your best interest."  
  
-Autobot Base, Canada, Earth.   
  
In the medical center of the base, Scorch is taking care of Smokescreen. Thunderclash and a few others are standing next to them.   
  
"Can you save him?", the Matrix keeper asks.  
  
"With this equipment? No way. It's a miracle I can still keep him alive. Thunderclash, unless we send him back to Cybertron, we will lose him.", Scorch explains.  
  
"Send him then" Windbreaker says.  
  
"I wish it were that simple. The Decepticon radars are powerful. If we send an object at his size the Decepticons will definitely track its signal.", Thunderclash replies.  
  
"So what?", Windbreaker asks kind of irritated.   
  
" They'll shoot it down.", Sideswipe says.  
  
"But if we do nothing, Smokescreen will die anyway! Sending him will give him a chance!"  
  
" And will leave our defences down. Our automatic defence mechanism is designed to shoot down all unidentified Cybertronian flying objects in this area. Emergency vessels cannot be identified as Autobot ships and we cannot change that program now. We will have to shut our defences down. We're endangering our own base.", Thunderclash explains.  
  
"So you're just going to let him die?", Windbreaker yells.  
  
"I'd rather not. However our options are limited right now." Thunderclash walks out of the room.  
  
" Don't blame him Windbreaker. It's a decision he had to take. He couldn't endanger us and our base for one soldier.", Inferno says. Windbreaker slams his fist on the wall.  
  
"That's just…"  
  
"Cruel? Insensitive? Yes it is. But this is war. War is cruel. You're young, you'll understand soon enough.", Inferno explains.  
  
"Yeah, besides I highly doubt that Thunderclash will let Smokey go down without a fight.", Sideswipe exclaims attempting to cheer his friends up.  
  
Thunderclash walks into the control room. He seems desperate. He can't risk the base and his soldiers but he cannot let Smokescreen die either. The one question that tortures his mind is: would Optimus or Rodimus make the same choice. And when everything looks lost for Smokescreen, Hubcap gives the solution.  
  
"Thunderclash, look what we have just traced.", he says nodding to his commander. Thunderclash walks to the monitor next to the Autobots communication specialist.   
  
"What is it?", he asks.  
  
"We picked up a signal. A Decepticon signal. It's message to Cybertron asking for supplies.", Hubcap explains.  
  
"So, the Decepticons also have a shortage of ammo and supplies. But why didn't Megatron sent this via a secure channel?", Thunderclash wonders. "How long can you hold it without changing the source's information?"  
  
"Not very long."  
  
"Ok, delete the message. Jazz, Bumblebee, prepare an escape vessel and put Smokescreen and a life support unit in it. We're sending it to Cybertron.", Thunderclash says happy.  
  
"But the Decepticon's radars…", Hubcap hesitates but Thunderclash proves why he's the leader.  
  
"They are down Hubcap! I don't know why, but they are down! The exploration ship the Decepticons stole uses an advanced communications technology. Those secure channels they use, the ones even we cannot decode and read, as well as these powerful radars are part of this advanced technology! There's only one fault in this program. If one of these features is down, then all of them are.", Thunderclash exclaims almost jumping in happiness and relief. The other Autobots start sharing his happiness and run to prepare the vessel.  
  
-Outside the Autobot Base  
  
The vessel with Smokescreen is ready to blast off. Inferno completes the adjustments in the system.   
  
"It's ready for blast off.", Inferno reports.  
  
"Commence countdown", Thunderclash orders.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7 ,6 ,5 ,4 3, 2, 1, ignition!", Beachcomber yells. The vessel blasts off and heads high into space and toward Cybertron. Thunderclash looks satisfied. So does Windbreaker.  
  
- Autobot Underground Headquarters, Planet Cybertron, hours later.   
  
Rodimus walks into the medical center. First Aid, Perceptor and paramedics take care of Smokescreen.  
  
"How's he doing?", Rodimus asks.  
  
"I'm glad Thunderclash sent him here.", First Aid replies. " We can save him now, but I don't know if he will regain full consciousness again."  
  
"He's in a comma?"   
  
"Yes. But supporting him requires big portion of our energy. We have many to support. Adding more will drain our energy reserves. Plus I don't know if we will ever be able to put him into a body. He's in critical status.", First Aid explains.  
  
"Is there any other base that can support him?"  
  
"I think Paradon Town's base doesn't have many to support. I've had Streetwise talk to them. They say they can take care of him. They are also developing a new program that might reawaken him."  
  
"Ok then. Have a team to escort him there. I'll be in my quarters.", Rodimus commands and leaves. First Aid and Perceptor get back to work.  
  
- Autobot Base, Canada, Earth.  
  
Thunderclash is offline, recharging. Inside his chest the Matrix starts glowing. A scream can be heard. Thunderclash immediately jumps on his feet.   
  
"What in the Matrix was that? A dream…? Or…", Thunderclash is left standing in the middle of his quarters in the ship, wondering what was that scream he heard  
  
Notes:   
  
The Protectobot First Aid, as well as the other Protectobots, were scheduled to be released in the G2 toyline. They were basically repaints of the G1 Protectobots but they never reached the market. You can find pics of them http:rapido-online.net  
  
Rodimus Major is the Japanese name for Hot Rod. Like pointed out in the 1st episode, Hot Rod is a name that doesn't fit the former Matrix keeper anymore. So, I changed it into Rodimus Major.  
  
In the scene where First Aid transports the Autobot, guess that the wounded Autobot is at the size of a minibot.  
  
The "new alphabet" is nothing more than an encoded language written after the Great War for use in top-secret situations. Only a small selection of Autobots knows how to read it.   
  
If you read the Turbomasters Tech Specs, Hurricane is described as the brilliant member of the team, however he's got only 5 in intelligence meter (Hasblow's work). Scorch on the other hand has 10 in intelligence and considering his shape and alt mode it's safer to name him as the brilliant member of team. Scorch isn't a medic, but had training to support the Earth team.  
  
Perceptor, Rodimus, Ultra Magnus are the G1 Characters in the very same bodies and alt modes we know from the G1 cartoon. They haven't changed. Same goes for poor Smokescreen and Jazz (Jazz has slight modifications as in his G2 release)  
  
Remember that all episodes are connected. If I had to write episodes with beginning-middle-end, the eps would twice this size. 


End file.
